


White Magic

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Ron are very sick...</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Todd Akin Hoax.

"Wow. So we're sick, Harry."

“Very sick."

“But I don't wanna die yet. The horror, the horror. What on earth can we do?"

“Have no fear, my dear Ron. Salvation is nigh. Our savior Mr. Akin has the solution."

“Bless him! Please, tell me what it is. Free me from this burden."

“Female breastmilk, young Padawan, female breastmilk."

“No camps or pills or savage beatings?”

“Nope. Just a glass of mothermilk.”

“Do you have any?”

“Sorry, can't help. You?”

“No. Damn! Now what?”

“Then we have no choice.”

“Harry, what are you doing down there?”

“Committing a sin.”

“How could you, you heretic?! You'll find no cure there.”

“It's white. That'll do for me. You wanna debate or shall I continue?"

”I say no more. Now milk me, four eyes!”


End file.
